


A Comment From Isolation

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hololive is one big family, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Houshou Marine is a woman who's supposed to have it all, fame, looks, and friends, but why is she lonely on Valentines Day, the most romantic day of the year.
Relationships: Houshou Marine & Shirakami Fubuki, Houshou Marine & Uruha Rushia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Comment From Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is pure fiction, it doesn't reflect Hololive/Covercorp, and the actual talent.

Valentines Day is an important holiday in Japan. Why, you might ask, because that’s when couples are able to show off how much they love each other. Of course, the day is the bane for any lonely person or anyone who couldn’t get into a relationship. 

Houshou Marine was by herself in her home. She had finished a stream a while ago and was winding down. The stream was how she took her mind of the romantic holiday for most of the day. But she couldn’t stream forever unless she wanted to exhaust her voice. 

Thoughts of how she hasn’t had a partner to spend the day with yet started to creep into her mind, she resorted to use BL manga to distract her. But as any sexual fulfilling pleasure, it could only last her for a short time then the thoughts start creeping in again. 

Marine turned on her computer and looked to see if there was anything in her subscriptions that would take her mind off from her issues. She saw that Watame was hosting a Valentine’s Day Smash Ultimate tournament stream with the Hololive couples competing. 

Oh right, Marine was informed about this. Since Cover Corp gave permission for their talent to start dating each other, the Hololive v-tuber talent didn’t need to hide their relationships from the public eye anymore. 

Marine clicked onto the stream and saw that the stream was playing a match between the team of Shion and Aqua against Miko and Pekora. 

Marine smiled for the briefest moment.There were so many fun memories she had experienced with them. However, it seems like they prefer to spend time with each other rather then her recently. 

“Looks like they are not doing too well” Watame’s voice snapped Marine into focusing on what was going on in the stream. 

“Yep, it’s going to take a miracle for Pekora and Miko to bounce back” Botan added on. 

Watame and Botan appear to be the commentators for the tournament. 

Marine laughed at how much trouble Pekora was having. Pekora wasn’t able to sync up her Ness with Miko’s Cloud unlike Shion and Aqua for while Shion isn’t that much of a good Smash player, Aqua was doing the heavy lifting to compensate. 

“ORE!!” Pekora yelled as her character, Snake, knocked Shion’s Robin offstage. 

“Oi!!” Shion yelled as she pushed her character to jump back up to the ledge.

Pekora moved Snake to interfere however Aqua’s Fox was there to intercede and knock Pekora’s character back across the stage. 

Marine watched the action unfold. The Hololive streamers looked like they were having so much fun. Although Pekora and Miko were on the losing end, she could tell they were having the time of their lives playing together.

“Pekora, I got this! “ Sakura Miko charged Cloud forward to do a dash attack against Aqua, but that put her in the prime spot for Aqua’s Fox’s waiting up-smash knocking her character far up into the sky and her remaining stock vanished. 

“Noooo!” Pekora and Miko wailed. Now Pekora will have to deal with a handicap.

“Huhuhuhu” Aqua and Shion laughed menacingly. 

“Now it’s down to only just Pekora. I don’t think she’ll have much chance to beat both of them at once” Botan observed.

“Hmmm, I would describe Pekora as an entertaining player, not a competitive player” Watame said. 

Adminst the hype in the chat, there was a sudden urge for Marine to type something, anything. How do they say this in English? Her fingers landed on the keyboard as if her desire launched forward from her subconscious.

I’m so lonely. 

Loneliness, huh. Marine doubted what she typed out. Why would she be so lonely? She’s in a virtual idol group, probably the biggest in the world. And she’s able to interact with so many people weekly, not to mention she’s able to entertain thousands all the time. 

Marine sighed and rolled back her head. ‘Whatever; I’m just overreacting, no way am I that lonely, otherwise I would go see a therapist’ she thought, regaining her original posture. 

Marine reached for the backspace key but her worries sprung up again temporarily distracting her from where the backspace key was.

To her horror, she could see her comment of I’m so lonely popped up on the chat. It would seem with how much the chat flies by, her comment would go unnoticed. However, it would only take 10 seconds before people pointed out that Marine commented.

Huh, Marine’s here. Ahoy! I wonder what she’s doing here? Why is she so lonely? Does she have no one to spend Valentine’s Day with? That’s one of the most relatable things Sencho Marine has ever said! 

Marine exited out of the stream. She has done it now! Had she secretly intended to send the comment as a cry of help? Now that she realized her mistake, she wish she could had said it through private instead of commenting on a public stream.

Marine braced for the inevitable. She clicked on Discord and then she heard a voice chat call. She noticed it was from Fubuki-senpai. That was fast! Did she just happen to see Marine’s comment as she was watching the stream?! 

Marine accepted the call, it would be worse for her if she tried to run away from the conversation. Not to mention it would make things awkward between the two of them. 

“Hello” Fubuki said, her voice rang loud and clear through Marine’s desktop. 

“Hey, I assume you were watching the Valentine’s Day tournament stream?” Marine asked, her voice was uncertain. 

“I was, but I went to buy something from a nearby store then I noticed that Watame texted me about you just as I walked into my house” Fubuki said.

“What perfect timing” Marine commented.

“I only just know what Watame texted me. Why did you typed that you felt lonely? Was it just a joke?” Fubuki asked. 

Marine paused. She could back out and say it was a joke and she didn’t think much about the implications or that she was confused about how it was used in English. But she couldn’t bring herself to lie to Fubuki-senpai on a serious topic like this one. 

Before Marine could answer Fubuki’s question, a call on Discord popped up. It was Rushia, her friend from Hololive Fantasy Gen 3. 

“Are you fine with Rushia popping in?” Fubuki asked. 

“Thanks for being concerned, but it’s best if Rushia knows that I’m ok” Marine said.

Marine clicked to let Rushia in on the Discord call. “Marine-san, are you ok?! Please don’t think about anything drastic!” Russia’s panicked voice peaked. Marine was used to her voice, although it took Fubuki some time to adjust her sensitive eardrums. 

“Rushia-chan, I’m ok. My previous jobs didn’t do me in, and Hololive was nothing compared to those” Marine said, her tone became steadfast to reassure Rushia that she was ok. 

“Oh, that’s a relief. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you” Rushia said, her voice settle into her usual voice range. 

“That goes for me and everyone else in Hololive. Marine-chan, is there something going on in your personal life?” Fubuki asked.

“If you mean with family and friend troubles, I haven’t had any issues with them for months. It’s to do with purely myself” Marine said.

“I see” Fubuki and Rushia said. 

“I, I was feeling lonely, and I felt like typing it to bring me relief but I didn’t mean to enter it into the stream” Marine said. 

“Do you go through this every Valentines Day?” Rushia asked, her voice dripping with concern. 

“Hmm, not since that year in high school, but I had teenage hormones running through me at the time, so that’s pretty normal” Marine said. 

“If I can guess from what you’re telling me so far, you feel jealous about not dating someone in Hololive, right?” Fubuki asked.

“I wouldn’t attribute to the origin of what I’m feeling to jealously. I just feel lonely, and now that I think about it, there’s..... a mixture of regret to it. Like, if I knew it was possible to actually date someone, maybe I could had made Shion fell in love with me” Marine said. 

Fubuki and Rushia didn’t know how to respond to the new information. Even words of sympathy were buried beneath their sense of loss for Marine. 

“That in itself is a small factor” Marine said as tears were building up in the corner of her eyes. She quickly muted herself to reach for a tissue to dry her eyes and blow her nose. 

Marine unmuted herself shortly after. “The rest of my feelings....”” She paused. The words weren’t coming up. Was there another reason why she was so upset and lonely? It couldn’t be just her regret about Shion?! 

“Marine-chan, why did you mute yourself?” Rushia asked.

“I was blowing my nose” Marine said, as easy as if she was voicing herself in Hololive Graffiti. 

“I can hear you trembling, Marine-chan. You don’t need to put on a brave front for us” Fubuki said. 

Fubuki’s words hit Marine deeply, as if her own mother or older sister were saying those same words to her in her most vulnerable moments. 

“Now that I verbalized it, it’s probably all to do with Shion. Even if it’s just for a week, I wonder what it would be like to date her for real. What if things went further when I was sleeping over at her house and we started to secretly date. Would I had find out more things about myself then I currently know?” A tidal wave of self questions washed out from Marine as she finally gave herself permission to ask those deep questions.

“Wait a minute. Slow down Marine-chan, I couldn’t keep up” Rushia said. 

“What Marine-chan said is that she regrets not taking a risk with Shion” Fubuki said. “What I want to add is that it’s ok to have regrets. How could you have known it could be possible to pursue a relationship with Shion? Not every person would know what to do in a possibly romantic situation. It’s a trial and error process” Fubuki said. 

“Is that why you’re so adamant about you and your chat just being friends?” Marine managed to say a joke to lighten the mood somewhat. 

“Haha, I do apply those lessons from what I learned about getting flirted with” Fubuki said.

“If you wonder what it would be like to date someone, I could date you for a while” Rushia said. 

For an instant, anger bubbled up in Marine. Although she was able to restrain herself from lashing out at Rushia. Not everyone knows she doesn’t want to be pitied, especially in the romantic/sexual area. 

“That’s nice of you to say, Rushia-chan, but I want the real deal. Do you like like me?” Marine asked. It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Rushia couldn’t bring herself to say the words at first, but if she wants Marine to be truthful, then she has to live up to it as well. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have any romantic feelings for you. I do appreciate you as a friend that I can rely on, and I hope you’ll rely on me as well” she said, trying to soften the blow her words have.

“It’s fine, Rushia-chan. You are a fair maiden, what could a woman like I date someone like that in Hololive” Marine said, lowering her voice intentionally for a comedic moment. 

“Are there any other girls you would like to date besides Shion?” Fubuki asked.

“Maybe Aqua a little, but I think she’s more suited for Shion then I am, though Shion is still an old man pervert, I don’t know how Aqua is able to handle her despite her innocence” Marine admitted, laughing to herself while fighting her emotions.

“Well, we’re here for you, Marine-chan. I’m sure you’ll be able to charm someone into dating you one day. You are funny, have a lot of great stories to tell, and are talented enough to be an employed virtual idol” Rushia said, her normally quiet voice translated into a passionate speech. 

“But I’m old, wouldn’t someone prefer their romantic partner to be someone younger and cuter?” Marine asked.

“You can beat that by experience, I’m sure the right person will fall heads over heels for you” Rushia responded.

“Are you sure?” Marine asked.

“Absolutely!” Rushia asserted. 

Fubuki was glad that Rushia was still up. She wasn’t sure she could had cheered up Marine like Rushia could.

“Ehhh, I’m still not sure myself, but if you say so Rushia-chan, then I might have a chance” Marine said.

“That’s right. You might get hurt in the future, but I know someone with your strength would be able to go through any trial” Rushia said.

Rushia’s encouragements lifted Marine’s spirits. It’s not like her worries went away completely, but knowing that she has friends to rely on made it bearable. 

“Thank you, Rushia-chan and Fubuki-senpai. I’ll be happy to talk to you more, but I’ll need to make an explanation video for my stream comment” Marine said.

“Are you going to talk about Shion in that video?” Fubuki asked.

“Maybe someday when I already tell Shion, but for now I’ll just say it was the Valentine’s Day mood getting to me. It shouldn’t be a problem since I have Hololive and the fans cheering me up. I’m sorry for making you two spend part of your night listening to my problems” Marine said.

“No no no, anytime. I may be limited, but I vowed I would help anyone from my generation to the best of my ability” Rushia said.

“It’s my responsibility as a senpai to be relied on by her kouhais. It’s what I learned from Sora-senpai” Fubuki said wistfully, as if she was remembering a time when she debuted. 

“That’s awesome, Fubuki-senpai you are amazing in your own way” Marine said.

“Thank you, I try my best” Fubuki said. 

“You too, Rushia-chan, you may be cute but I also admire you for your hard work. I hope to boost that side up in our next collab” Marine said.

“Oh really, then I’m looking forward to it” Rushia said, not as worried as before.

“Ok, then I’ll talk to both of you later” Marine said.

“Talk to you later” Fubuki and Rushia said as they ended the call.

Marine smiled and let a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks. She took out another tissue to dry her eyes and face. She’s not sure if she’ll have these amazing friends forever, but she’ll appreciate them for as long as she can. 

Who knows, maybe one day, one of her friends will end up as her long term romantic partner?

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write this fic on Valentine's Day, but the premise was too fascinating for me to wait. 
> 
> I wish I could think of someone to ship with Marine. The only people that are coming to mind are Shion and Rushia. I already have Shion paried up with Aqua, and Rushia feels more like a friend then a potential lover to me. Maybe I'll change my mind in the future. 
> 
> I want to replicate what makes Hololive so entertaining to watch, so please provide me feedback on how I can improve my storytelling.


End file.
